Some Seek Forgiveness, Other's Escape
by achowderlove
Summary: Based on a song by UnderOATH. Mother leaves girl. Dad abuses girl. Girl goes through a series of events, including sex and friendship problems, that eventaully lead her to God. TEENVERSION & MATURE[LEMON]VERSION please review i might remove
1. A Plain Afternoon

first of all, i do not own any sailor moon characters. they were not my idea, but the story's mine.  
i do not own underoath.  
this is my first story .. the chapters aren't that long .  
it is based in america. i'm using their american names .  
it's rated M for later chapters, but there's a teen version of each mature chapter.  
you'll know when you get there.  
this story deals a TINY bit with religon. (Christianity)  
there's also curse words in this story.  
P.S. i'm not that big of a sailor moon fan, so if i got their names wrong please point it out.  
reviews ?

* * *

**Some Seek Forgiveness, Other's Escape**

_I heard a voice through the discord;_

_A deluge of passerby._

_I saw one gaze frozen in time,_

_Watching me passing by._

_And I swear I'll know your face in the crowd,_

_And I'll hear your voice so loud_

_When you're whispering_

_Hey unfaithful I will teach you_

_To be stronger, to be stronger._

_Hey ungraceful I will teach you_

_To forgive one another._

Her hand shook as she wrote the words in pen. Sobs were made as she heard the lyrics dancing in her head.

_Here's my kiss to betray._

_Desperate to touch the lips of grace…_

_Do you feel hollow when you think of how I've lied?_

_Oh sweet angel of mercy,_

_With your grace like the morning,_

_Wrap your loving arms around me._

_Oh sweet angel of mercy,_

_With your grace like the morning,_

_Wrap your loving arms around me._

It wasthat day again. The anniversary that she had wished was nonexistent. _Why_ did she leave me here? _Why_ isn't anyone trying to save me?

_And Jesus, I'm ready to come home._

_Hey Unloving, I will love you._

_Jesus, I'm ready to –_

The garage door opened. The sound of jingling keys was heard and she held her breath. She wiped her tears away in panic and shoved her journal in her nightstand drawer. Tucked away in the torn pages was a cross necklace made of pink jade. It was beautiful and expensive and it was the only gift her mother had left behind for her. Although it was old and worn, the girl treasured the necklace and kept it close to her heart.

Glass was shattered in a distance until footsteps were heard and Serena's bedroom door was opened. The person who has caused this was a dark-haired, tall, middle-aged man who was kind of heavier than average. His face was red from being drunk and his skin was rough.

"Serena! Why are you just sitting here? There's a broken vase in the living room!"

"S-sorry dad, I was just writing…"

"Writing," the father said, "Why are you writing about pointless things in your diary when people can step on glass in the living room? I could have been hurt, Serena. Stop being a selfish little whore! I bet you were just wasting your time sleeping around with that Darien boy."

"Dad! I wasn't sleeping around! I'm not a slut!"

"Yeah? That's exactly what your mother would say!" Then, his eyes wandered to the half-open drawer next to his daughter's bed. He walked over and pulled the journal out. He flipped to the page with the necklace.

"Serena. What the hell is this! This is your mother's," he thundered. "She was here, wasn't she? And what is this stupid writing here?" He pointed at the lyrics she had written earlier.

"M-mom left that for me..."

"You bitch! Don't you dare lie to your father. You slut!"

At that time he pushed her to the ground and slapped her on the face. He kicked her twice in the side.

"Stop it! Stop!" the girl cried, "Please!"

"Shut up!"

He kicked her again, this time to the wall. Then, he picked her up and pushed her against it. He grabbed one of her breasts with his right hand and squeezed it, hard.

"Do you like that, you little whore? You're just like your mother!"

"Stop! Stop!"

He pushed her hard so her head made a thud on the wall.

"Are you happy? That's what happens when you keep secrets from me. No dinner tonight." He grabbed the journal and the necklace. "This is mine now, too." He then left the room without looking back.

On the carpeted floor Serena sobbed quietly, hugging her knees and panting. She could feel her bruises swelling already and her ribs ached. As tears fell rapidly and her vision was blurred, she thought about this day. It was September 29th, the same day her mother disowned her, although it was several years ago. Why did she leave her here, alone with the man that she had grown so fearful of?

When tears finally stopped falling, she got up and crawled into bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing, hoping, _praying_ that she could just fall asleep.

* * *

thanks 


	2. There's No I In Team

I DO NOT OWN ANY SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS.  
darien, serena, amy, mina, or raye are not mine.

* * *

R-r-iiiing! R-r-iiiing! R-r-iiiing! The alarm rang at 6:30 AM. Serena crawled out of bed with a sore body. She had only gotten an hour of sleep last night. "Dad" was still sleeping on the couch by the time Serena had reached the front door. She got out of the damned house as stealthily as possible. It hurt her to walk with her many bruises and cuts. As she made her way to school she watched her warm breath escape into the cold atmosphere. 

"Serena!" A boy with dark hair that past his eyes called out in the hallway. He was lanky, but handsome. His green eyes were beautiful and a lot of girls were after him. "Serena, wait!"

The girl stopped. She was gorgeous. One look at her curves and you couldn't get your mind off of her beautiful blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Any boy would be lucky to even have a chance to talk to her, and many girls were jealous.

"Serena," the boy walked up and hugged her from behind, "something wrong, cutie? You not hear me back there?" He gave her a peck on the cheek

She thought of last night and practically choked, holding back her tears. She shook her head "no".

"If there's something wrong, just tell me." He touched her shoulder.

"Ow, Darien!" the girl yelped.

"Serena?" the boy said. He stretched her shirt over to see her shoulder. A huge, ugly, violet welt was revealed. The boy frowned. "He hit you again. Didn't he?"

Serena said nothing.

"Didn't he?" he repeated.

The blonde finally nodded.

"I have to go to class." She said shakily. Then, she ran off to class. The boy stood there with the same frown on his face. His heart was heavy for his beloved.

"Raye, Mina!"

"Ooh, hey, Serena! Sit with us!" A tall raven-haired girl called out. She was also beautiful. She was a model with minor curves and orchid-colored eyes. People around the school called her Amber Raye, referring to her eye color. The girl sitting next to her was also a blonde, shorter than Serena. She had green eyes and shoulder-length hair. Her skin was tan compared to the rest of the girls.

Serena took a seat and smiled at her friends. Darien had second lunch.

"So, Serena, how's your booooytoy?" Mina giggled.

"Darien, you mean? He's great. He's sooo cute!"

"Oh yeah, Serena – " Raye said.

"Amy! Over here!" Mina looked at a shy blue-haired girl. She was new in school but was known for her smarts. Boys stayed away from her because she was a bookworm. Amy blushed, looked around, and sat down, smiling.

"Hey Amy," Serena said.

"Hi Serena…" the blue-haired girl said timidly.

Raye smiled at Amy. "Hey, you guys, I've gotta go to my 5th period and drop off my project. I'll see ya', okay?"

Raye and Serena had been friends since junior high. Serena always got the guys, but Raye never got jealous. They became best friends. They shared everything and never kept a secret from each other. They were inseparable, like sisters. Mina and Serena had known each other since 4th grade, but they never got as close as Serena and Raye. Although Amy was new, Serena and Mina had already become good friends with her after she helped them with their homework.

"Raye's really been trying hard in school lately, huh?" Mina stated.

"Yeah, her mom's really cracking down on her grades," Serena replied.

Amy just nodded. She looked up.

"Hey…you guys? Um, I was wondering if you guys wanted to catch a movie Saturday?" Amy offered. "Oh, Serena! You could invite Darien! And Raye can come if she wants to. Oh, and Mina, you can invite Landon!"

Landon was a tall boy with light brown hair. He had shimmering cerulean eyes, but he was a bit arrogant. He loved Mina thought, and they have been going out for six years.

"A movie? Um…I might not have a ride." Serena muttered.

"Oh, I'll pick you up! Or Darien can drive you!" Amy insisted.

"Me and Landon will _definitely _be there, Amy. Oh, I wanna see the new movie, the romantic one!"

"Okay. I'm in. I'll tell Raye and Darien later, too." Serena replied with a smile.

Amy's eyes wandered to a boy with black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. He had naturally tanned skin and short, straightened hair. He was a skater and not a lot of people respected him.

"Amy? Hellooo?" Mina said. She followed Amy's eyes to the boy. "Oh my God, Amy, are you _checking out_ Ian?"

"Huh? Oh…I don't know."

"You like him! Serena, Amy is sooo crushing on Ian!"

Amy blushed.

"I could invite him to the movies for you! Oh my Godd, we can all be group-dating!"

Serena laughed as Amy's rosy cheeks turned even more cherry-colored. Mina knew everyone who was anyone and seemed to get along with them, too.

Amy looked at cell phone for the time. "Oh, you guys, it's time to go to fourth!" She hurried off. "You're going to be late!"

Serena and Mina sat there giggling.

"I'll see you later then, 'kay?" Serena said. She got up and starting walked to her next class.

"Oh, yeah, see ya'!" Mina answered as she eyes Ian.

* * *

this chapter just introduces the main characters to sho you what kind of ppl they are. i hope you enjoyed. :) 


	3. Rooftops and Invitations

i do not own any sailor moon characters.  
darien, serena, raye, mina, & amy are not mine.

* * *

Raye sprawled out over her bed. She yawned.

"Serena, how long are you gonna stay?"

"Um, well I was hoping I could sleep over. It _is_ Friday. Are you going to the movies with us tomorrow?"

"Maybe…what time?" Raye replied.

"Like, 4:30."  
"Um…well, I dunno if I can go. My mom wants me to do some stuff for her."

"Oh…okay then. Well Amy's picking me up here at four o'clock. Oooh, can I use your cell phone to invite Darien?" Serena chatted.

"There's, uh, no signal."

"Oh, really? Then home phone?"

"I think my mom's using it."

Serena looked puzzled and then picked up the phone resting on Raye's nightstand.

"I don't hear anyone. I'm gonna call, okay?"

"Uh – "

"Hello? Darien?"

_"Hey Serena. I missed you a lot!"_

"I missed you toooo. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies around 4:30 with me and some friends?"

_"Uh…4:30? I've got to go to track practice, babe."_

"On a Saturday?"

_"Yeah, they're really trying hard to keep us the best, you know. I'm sorry, Serena. I'll think of you!"_

"Oh, okay."

Raye sat on her bed uneasily and watched her best friend talk to her boyfriend.

_"So, you wanna talk about anything, beautiful?" said Darien._

"On, nope. I'm at Raye's house…I don't want to be rude and stuff." The girl giggled. "_You_ hang up!"

The boy smiled over the phone.

_"No, you hang up first!"_

"No, you!"

_"You!"_

"Fine," the blonde agreed, "I'll hang up!"

Darien laughed.

_"Okay then. I'll talk to you soon, baby. I looove you!"_

"I love you too, sooo much. Bye!"

_"I'll miss you!"_

"Me too." With that, Serena hung up the phone and giggled.

"Darien is sooo cute and sweet, and I _know_ he loves me! He's fun, hot, smart, athetic – "

"I get ittt, Serena!" Raye said jokily.

Serena pouted. "But he's not coming! Neither are youu!"

"Sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. Next time, promise, okay?"

"Yeah! Of course Sa-ree-nie, you _are_ my bestie!"

The girled giggled. That night they stayed up, calling their friends and eating junk food.

"Serena? Don't you needa' call your dad and tell him where you're at?"

"Um, no. I-I told him earlier. He's fine with it!"

"Oh, okay then!"

The next morning at 1:00 PM the dark-haired woke up. Serena was still asleep when Raye picked up the phone and quietly dialed a number she had memorized. Serena was known not to be a light sleeper, and Raye thought the blonde looked so peaceful snoozing.

"Hello? Oh hey, it's Raye."

"Oh…um, hey. Am I still coming over? No one's home, right?"

"Well my friend slept over but she's leaving at four. Come around…4:45. 'Kay?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Later."

Raye hung up the phone and got out of bed. She then went to go take a shower. Serena woke up about 20 minutes later and stretched. She looked around to see no one in the room, but he heard the water running. Serena layed there to pass time until Raye was finished.

When the shower water stopped running, footsteps were heard in the hallway and the tall girl opened the door with a robe on, drying her long, ash-colored hair.

"Moorning sleepyface," Raye said.

"Morning," Serena answered, rubbing her eyes.

"Sleep well?"

"I guesso."  
The two beauties made themselves pancakes without being bother by any parental figures. Serena took a shower.

"Ooh, Raye, can I borrow some clothes? What should I wear? This? Oh, maybe this?" the blonde said enthusiastically.

"Okay, I pick out your clothes and you pick mine, 'kay?"

"But you've just gotta' help your mom today, right? Why do you need to dress fancy?"

"Oh, it's just for fun. I'll take it off when you leave!"

"Oh, okay! Hmm, I think I should wear something casual looking…but nice, you know?" Serena said, smiling.

"Oh, wear those pants you have on now, and wear this shirt over this shirt under this jacket!" Raye pulled out a tight-fit white tank-top from her closet and a brown, low-cut spaghetti-strap shirt. When Serena put in on, she looked very pretty. The jeans she had on already complimented her curves and the tank-top under the spaghetti-shirt made her look casual and stylish.

"Now my turn," Raye said, "I want to wear something sexy!" She giggled.

"Oh, like this?" Serena jokingly pulled out a skimpy-looking red laced bra, giggling.

Raye and Serena both cracked up and played with other outfits until Serena saw what was just right.

"They will look sooo good on you, Raye," Serena blabbed.

From inside Raye's underwear drawer, Serena pulled out a black laced bra and matching panties. She then found a silky see-through short dress to cover herself up with. Raye giggled and put it on.

She was stunning. The undergarments made each curve dramatic and steep while the dress was cute and revealing. The dress was only about four inches down from her hips. The two girls did their make-up together, until Serena was finally picked up.

About half an hour after her best friend and Amy waved goodbye, Raye's doorbell rang.

* * *


	4. Seven Minutes in Hell v1

sorry i've been slow  
im going out of town for a long time.

for this chapter there are two versions:  
v.1: TEEN VERSION.  
v.2: MATURE VERSION. lemon  
if you don't like lemons, don't read v.2  
v.1 and v.2 are exactly the same otherwise.

i am not a big fan of lemons myself  
but i want this story to attract all different kinds of readers

* * *

"That'd be $3.99, please." Serena handed the woman the money for the popcorn and smiled.

"This is gonna be soo fun, Amy!" she giggled.

Amy and Serena were buying themselves food while Mina and Landon were doing their usual flirting. Ian was standing next to Landon awkwardly, fiddling his thumbs to try and look occupied. Mina had persuaded him to come for Amy.

"You should go talk to him," Serena suggested.

"But what would I say?" the blue-haired girl frowned.

"Who cares? Who _wouldn't_ like you?"

Amy shyly walked off to her crush and made small talk. Meanwhile, Serena stood, lonesome, wondering why her boyfriend and bestie couldn't make it.

* * *

"Um, hey." Back at Raye's house, the girl was not alone. It wasn't her mother who kept her company, either.

"Ugh, you're early, fag," she rolled her eyes.

"What? You said 4:45, it's 4:40!"

"So? You're still early!" she pushed him.

The boy she was talking to was a familiar-looking lad with striking green eyes and nice jaw line. Raye locked her home door and took the hand of the boy, taking him into her room.

* * *

Serena looked around, finding herself alone. She then saw a guy from her school by the name of Vynn. He was with his friend, Tad. Vynn was quiet most of the time, although at time he spewed random facts and was just, weird. He didn't have many friends at school, although his long blonde hair was unique and his brown eyes were attractive. Tad was shorter, with light brown hair and matching eyes. They were both skinny, although Tad had muscles to die for. They were handing out at the arcade with each other. Serena walked over.

"Hey guys," she exclaimed.

"Oh, hi. Why are you here?" replied Vynn.

Tad grinned. "Hi, Serena! Hugs!"

Serena hugged Tad. She knew that Raye had liked both of these guys, although they weren't popular or exactly the best looking. Serena personally thought they were annoying losers, but she would never say that aloud. They were in most of her classes, though, and Raye didn't think she was good enough for them to be able to notice her.

Tad was all over Serena and Vynn made jokes here and there. She brought them over to the group and introduced them.

* * *

"You haven't told her anything, right?"

"No, why would I? I want this to last as much as you do." She kissed him gently.

"I don't want her to hate me…" he mumbled with his eyes fixed on her curves.

"Darien. You're gonna hafta choose. Me, or her?"

The boy brushed his dark hair from his face, frowning. He looked into her beautiful eyes but quickly looked away as he undressed her.

* * *

Serena giggled. "Shut up, Tad! Stop poking me!"

Tad had been poking Serena as Vynn talked to Ian. They were in the movie and nothing exciting had happened except for the occasional gasps from the horror scenes. Mina and Landon were doing their own thing and Amy was shyly watching Ian's hand, wondering if she should do anything or not.

Serena sighed, wishing her bestie was there as Tad began to tickle her. Serena flirted back because she wanted him to like her, but she missed Darien's green eyes, deep voice, and warm hugs.

When the movie was over, Serena called Raye's cell and got the answering machine. With the same result from Darien, the girl decided to spend the night at Amy's house.

Serena and Tad exchanged hugs, and numbers, and Amy awkwardly waved goodbye to Ian. Mina and Landon snuck into another movie instead of leaving, so Serena got into Amy's car and they went to her house.

* * *

thanks 


	5. Seven Minutes in Hell v2

MATURE VERSION  
warning: lemon  
please don't read if you dont like that .. stuff.

* * *

"That'd be $3.99, please." Serena handed the woman the money for the popcorn and smiled.

"This is gonna be soo fun, Amy!" she giggled.

Amy and Serena were buying themselves food while Mina and Landon were doing their usual flirting. Ian was standing next to Landon awkwardly, fiddling his thumbs to try and look occupied. Mina had persuaded him to come for Amy.

"You should go talk to him," Serena suggested.

"But what would I say?" the blue-haired girl frowned.

"Who cares? Who _wouldn't_ like you?"

Amy shyly walked off to her crush and made small talk. Meanwhile, Serena stood, lonesome, wondering why her boyfriend and bestie couldn't make it.

* * *

"Um, hey." Back at Raye's house, the girl was not alone. It wasn't her mother who kept her company, either.

"Ugh, you're early, fag," she rolled her eyes.

"What? You said 4:45, it's 4:40!"

"So? You're still early!" she pushed him.

The boy she was talking to was a familiar-looking lad with striking green eyes and nice jaw line. Raye locked her home door and took the hand of the boy, taking him into her room.

* * *

Serena looked around, finding herself alone. She then saw a guy from her school by the name of Vynn. He was with his friend, Tad. Vynn was quiet most of the time, although at time he spewed random facts and was just, weird. He didn't have many friends at school, although his long blonde hair was unique and his brown eyes were attractive. Tad was shorter, with light brown hair and matching eyes. They were both skinny, although Tad had muscles to die for. They were handing out at the arcade with each other. Serena walked over.

"Hey guys," she exclaimed.

"Oh, hi. Why are you here?" replied Vynn.

Tad grinned. "Hi, Serena! Hugs!"

Serena hugged Tad. She knew that Raye had liked both of these guys, although they weren't popular or exactly the best looking. Serena personally thought they were annoying losers, but she would never say that aloud. They were in most of her classes, though, and Raye didn't think she was good enough for them to be able to notice her.

Tad was all over Serena and Vynn made jokes here and there. She brought them over to the group and introduced them.

* * *

"You haven't told her anything, right?"

"No, why would I? I want this to last as much as you do." She pressed her breasts up to his chest and kissed his lips softly.

His eyes roamed around, examining the outfit that Serena had picked out for Raye. Her cleavage was barely covered and her panties were low-cut. He put his hand on her waist.

"I don't want her to hate me…" he mumbled with his eyes fixed on her curves.

"Darien," she pouted, "Choose. Me or her?" She rubbed herself against him seductively and slightly rocked her pelvis into his.

The boy frowned and looked into Raye's violet eyes, but quickly looked away. He smoothly removed the silk dress and placed his hands on both of her breasts. She blushed as she felt her chests fill his hands and he squeezed her breasts gently. He unhooked the bra and tilted her body onto a couch. He tucked the bra into the cushions.

Darien felt his member growing hard as this thumbs rubbed her exposed nipples. Raye cooed quietly and removed his shirt. Darien's right hand rubbed Raye's breast and traveled down slowly until it was between her legs. He rubbed the outside of out panties and then worked his way into them, rubbing her clitoris slowly after licking his fingers. Raye's breathing was heavy as Darien slid his middle finger into her, moving it in and out. Her wet walls were tight as he pushed a second finger in and continued.

Raye moaned and removed Darien's jeans and boxers, exposing his hard manhood. He rubbed it and pulled his fingers out of her, replacing them with himself. She moaned loudly with pleasure, grinding her hips into him. He moved up and down on her, letting himself slide in and out easily. The only sound was the gushing of her wet hole being filled and their breathing from slides turned into shoves. He sped his pace until finally his back arched and he spilt inside her, grunting. She screamed and gasped her breath, her hips bucking wildly.

* * *

Serena giggled. "Shut up, Tad! Stop poking me!"

Tad had been poking Serena as Vynn talked to Ian. They were in the movie and nothing exciting had happened except for the occasional gasps from the horror scenes. Mina and Landon were doing their own thing and Amy was shyly watching Ian's hand, wondering if she should do anything or not.

Serena sighed, wishing her bestie was there as Tad began to tickle her. Serena flirted back because she wanted him to like her, but she missed Darien's green eyes, deep voice, and warm hugs.

When the movie was over, Serena called Raye's cell and got the answering machine. With the same result from Darien, the girl decided to spend the night at Amy's house.

Serena and Tad exchanged hugs, and numbers, and Amy awkwardly waved goodbye to Ian. Mina and Landon snuck into another movie instead of leaving, so Serena got into Amy's car and they went to her house.

* * *

hope you enjoyed :) 


	6. From Plastic to Skin v1

again  
this chapter has a teen version(v1) and a mature version(v2)  
this is the teen version.

* * *

The weekend had passed and it had been three days past the movies. Not much changed, however. Tad and Serena had become friends. Tad went to Serena's house every other day for homework help, even tough Serena's grades weren't much different from his own. He flirted with her a lot, but Serena claimed to be oblivious and flirted back. Everyone knew he liked her. Even… 

"Raye!" Serena said, "What's up, hottie?" she laughed.

"Nothin'. Hey, do you like Tad? I heard some things."

It was passing period between 2nd and 3rd and they were standing in the hallway, blocking "traffic."

"You guys are 11th graders! Don't you know how to walk?" kids behind them called.

The two girls ignored them.

Serena laughed, "What? Ew! I would never! Why would you even like him? _Or Vynn?_"

"They're funny," Raye replied.

"Mm, if you say so. Gotta go, love ya!"

"See you."

The blonde and her friend walked off to their classes casually. Serena ran into a few friends on the way and walked with them. Raye walked alone, hurriedly.

When Raye was far enough from Serena, a boy approached her. It was Darien.

"Hey, I can't meet you at lunch today. My teacher's getting hella pissed."

"Ugh. Fine."

"Want to go off now instead? Maybe?"

"Whatever. Yeah."

Darien took her hand and they walked off to the girl's bathroom. They went into a stall and stayed for the whole next period.

The bathroom door opened. In came a blue-haired girl with food all over her clothes. It was Amy, and she had been picked on. Ian's friends had heard about her little crush and threw food at her jokingly. She didn't think it was funny, though, and tears flowed from her eyes.

Amy turned around. She saw the two pairs of shoes in the bathroom and told herself to ignore it, let them be happy. Then again, _she_ wasn't happy, and _they_ were on school property. For the first in a _long _time, Amy was angry with others enough to speak up.

"Hey!" she said, "If you guys are gonna do shit, don't do it in here! Get a fucking room! This place is public. We're in school!"

No reply.

"I know you guys are in there! Just fucking stop, okay?"

No reply. Raye thought the voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't be too sure. It wasn't Mina's or Serena's, and Amy wouldn't have been so angry. Fuck it, she thought. Who really cares that much? She opened the door.

"Finally – Raye?" Amy blushed. "Um…"

Raye was shocked. Amy wouldn't have yelled so loudly! What's going on? Darien coughed uneasily and looked at Amy, scratching his head. Raye had thought it was going to be another stupid schoolgirl she would have to beat up, but it was the quiet girl who sat with her at lunch.

"S-sorry," Amy walked out hurriedly and eventually ran down the hallway.

"Wait a minute!" Raye called out. It was too late, though. Amy had already gone. Raye looked at Darien.

"Shit," he said.

* * *

"Heyyy, guys," Serena said as she sat down for lunch.

"Hey, Serena," Mina muttered.

The other two sat awkwardly in their seats, avoiding eye contact. Okay, Raye thought, Serena doesn't know yet. She's too happy.

"Sheesh, you guys are talkative." Serena said sarcastically.

Mina started crying. She sobbed melodramatically. "Landon and I broke up," she managed.

"WHAT?" said Serena, baffled. "WHY?"

"I went to an ex's party. I swear, I didn't do anything, but he says I cheated! He dumped me!"

"Wow," Raye said.

Amy looked down at the table.

"I know! I didn't do anything wrong! And girls are already asking him out!" she complained.

"Sorry, Mina," Serena cooed sympathetically.

"UGH – it's not fair! And now he hates me!"

Raye, Serena, and Amy stared at a boy who had approached their table. Dark eyes, dark hair. It was Ian, and he was frowning at Mina.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The other girls kept quiet; Amy stared at him.

"Landon broke up .. with .." then she sobbed.

"Landon? That guy's not worth it. Your beautiful green eyes will get swollen." Ian said, smiling. "Come on," he said, "I still like you." He hugged her and walked off.

Amy felt like crying. He didn't even say hi to her. He didn't even _look_ at her. She felt ugly. She felt worthless. She wasn't good enough.

"Weird," Serena said. She looked worriedly at Amy.

Mina sobbed.

* * *

Serena opened the front door. No sign of dad, she thought. Good. She walked directly to her room. She sat down and wrote a letter to her mom. On days she was happy and hopeful, she would do this, although many attempts before never seemed to go through. She knew her mother was happy and healthy. She was even rich, and didn't have any substance abuse problems. What could make her so busy?

The phone rang.

"Hey cutie," Darien said.

"Darien," Serena giggled, "hi!"

"Thought about you all day," said the boy.

"Thought about you too."

"Mm, I miss you and your perfect lips," Darien laughed.

Serena giggled. "You turn me on," she said half-jokingly.

"Do I really?" Darien asked.

Serena was a virgin. She was prude. She was nervous.

"Mhm," Serena mumbled.

"It's okay to admit it," Darien said, "Finger yourself for me."

"What?"

"You know, touch yourself. Come on, I do it for you."

"Over the phone?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll do it too, babe."

In a duration of 10 minutes, they got carried away. It was Serena's first time doing this sort of thing.

The garage door opened. She panicked.

"Gotta go," Serena stuttered. She hung up and zipped her pants up. She wiped her hands on Kleenex hurriedly and sat on her bed.

"Serena," her "dad" came in, "Where the fuck you been?"

"What do you mean?" the girl replied, nervously.

"You haven't been fucking home in forever."

"Dad, that was the weekend – "

Her "father" cut her off. He had the phone in his hand. Received calls: Darien … TIME: 3:10PM, END TIME: 3:26PM

It was 3:28. Serena's heart sank.

"Take off your pants," he ordered.

"What? Why?" Serena stuttered.

"Just do it."

"Dad. Why?"

"DO IT."

She took off her jeans. Her black thong was left.

"When the fuck did you start wearing those things?"

"Dad, they're okay." She argued.

"Take it off," he said.

"Why?" Serena questioned a second time.

He slapped her. "Take it off! Now!"

She removed her thong. He touched her. She cringed.

"You're wet," he said.

"What – " she said, tears in her eyes.

"You were having phone sex with that stupid boy."

"N-no…"

"Shut the fuck up." He threw her on the floor.

He grunted loudly and removed all of her clothes. She struggled to get him to stop, crying.

"What are you doing?" Serena sobbed.

No reply.

He pushed her down harder, touching her exposed skin. That night Serena's innocence was stolen from her. He didn't know what he was doing. He was high on drugs. She didn't know what to do. She was raped.

* * *

thanks 


	7. From Plastic to Skin v2

MATURE VERSION  
lemon

* * *

The weekend had passed and it had been three days past the movies. Not much changed, however. Tad and Serena had become friends. Tad went to Serena's house every other day for homework help, even tough Serena's grades weren't much different from his own. He flirted with her a lot, but Serena claimed to be oblivious and flirted back. Everyone knew he liked her. Even…

"Raye!" Serena said, "What's up, hottie?" she laughed.

"Nothin'. Hey, do you like Tad? I heard some things."

It was passing period between 2nd and 3rd and they were standing in the hallway, blocking "traffic."

"You guys are 11th graders! Don't you know how to walk?" kids behind them called.

The two girls ignored them.

Serena laughed, "What? Ew! I would never! Why would you even like him? _Or Vynn?_"

"They're funny," Raye replied.

"Mm, if you say so. Gotta go, love ya!"

"See you."

The blonde and her friend walked off to their classes casually. Serena ran into a few friends on the way and walked with them. Raye walked alone, hurriedly.

When Raye was far enough from Serena, a boy approached her. It was Darien.

"Hey, I can't meet you at lunch today. My teacher's getting hella pissed."

"Ugh. Fine."

"Want to go off now instead? Maybe?"

"Whatever. Yeah."

Darien took her hand and they walked off to the girl's bathroom. They went into a stall and stayed for the whole next period.

The bathroom door opened. In came a blue-haired girl with food all over her clothes. It was Amy, and she had been picked on. Ian's friends had heard about her little crush and threw food at her jokingly. She didn't think it was funny, though, and tears flowed from her eyes.

Amy turned around. She saw the two pairs of shoes in the bathroom and told herself to ignore it, let them be happy. Then again, _she_ wasn't happy, and _they_ were on school property. For the first in a _long _time, Amy was angry with others enough to speak up.

"Hey!" she said, "If you guys are gonna do shit, don't do it in here! Get a fucking room! This place is public. We're in school!"

No reply.

"I know you guys are in there! Just fucking stop, okay?"

No reply. Raye thought the voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't be too sure. It wasn't Mina's or Serena's, and Amy wouldn't have been so angry. Fuck it, she thought. Who really cares that much? She opened the door.

"Finally – Raye?" Amy blushed. "Um…"

Raye was shocked. Amy wouldn't have yelled so loudly! What's going on? Darien coughed uneasily and looked at Amy, scratching his head. Raye had thought it was going to be another stupid schoolgirl she would have to beat up, but it was the quiet girl who sat with her at lunch.

"S-sorry," Amy walked out hurriedly and eventually ran down the hallway.

"Wait a minute!" Raye called out. It was too late, though. Amy had already gone. Raye looked at Darien.

"Shit," he said.

* * *

"Heyyy, guys," Serena said as she sat down for lunch.

"Hey, Serena," Mina muttered.

The other two sat awkwardly in their seats, avoiding eye contact. Okay, Raye thought, Serena doesn't know yet. She's too happy.

"Sheesh, you guys are talkative." Serena said sarcastically.

Mina started crying. She sobbed melodramatically. "Landon and I broke up," she managed.

"WHAT?" said Serena, baffled. "WHY?"

"I went to an ex's party. I swear, I didn't do anything, but he says I cheated! He dumped me!"

"Wow," Raye said.

Amy looked down at the table.

"I know! I didn't do anything wrong! And girls are already asking him out!" she complained.

"Sorry, Mina," Serena cooed sympathetically.

"UGH – it's not fair! And now he hates me!"

Raye, Serena, and Amy stared at a boy who had approached their table. Dark eyes, dark hair. It was Ian, and he was frowning at Mina.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The other girls kept quiet; Amy stared at him.

"Landon broke up .. with .." then she sobbed.

"Landon? That guy's not worth it. Your beautiful green eyes will get swollen." Ian said, smiling. "Come on," he said, "I still like you." He hugged her and walked off.

Amy felt like crying. He didn't even say hi to her. He didn't even _look_ at her. She felt ugly. She felt worthless. She wasn't good enough.

"Weird," Serena said. She looked worriedly at Amy.

Mina sobbed.

* * *

Serena opened the front door. No sign of dad, she thought. Good. She walked directly to her room. She sat down and wrote a letter to her mom. On days she was happy and hopeful, she would do this, although many attempts before never seemed to go through. She knew her mother was happy and healthy. She was even rich, and didn't have any substance abuse problems. What could make her so busy?

The phone rang.

"Hey cutie," Darien said.

"Darien," Serena giggled, "hi!"

"Thought about you all day," said the boy.

"Thought about you too."

"Mm, I miss you and your perfect lips," Darien laughed.

Serena giggled. "You turn me on," she said half-jokingly.

"Do I really?" Darien asked.

Serena was a virgin. She was prude. She was nervous.

"Mhm," Serena mumbled.

"It's okay to admit it," Darien said, "Finger yourself for me."

"What?"

"You know, touch yourself. Come on, I do it for you."

"Over the phone?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll do it too, babe."

She blushed and unzipped her pants. She was wet from thoughts of her lover, and she moved her hands into her pants and slowly pushed a finger into herself. The feeling was new, although for most girls her age, it was pretty familiar.

She painted and moaned as she heard Darien's grunting and fast-breathing over the phone. She moved her fingers faster for him and said his name softly, enjoyed the new-found sensation.

The garage door opened. She panicked.

"Gotta go," Serena stuttered. She hung up and zipped her pants up. She wiped her hands on Kleenex hurriedly and sat on her bed.

"Serena," her "dad" came in, "Where the fuck you been?"

"What do you mean?" the girl replied, nervously.

"You haven't been fucking home in forever."

"Dad, that was the weekend – "

Her "father" cut her off. He had the phone in his hand. Received calls: Darien … TIME: 3:10PM, END TIME: 3:26PM

It was 3:28. Serena's heart sank.

"Take off your pants," he ordered.

"What? Why?" Serena stuttered.

"Just do it."

"Dad. Why?"

"DO IT."

She took off her jeans. Her black thong was left.

"When the fuck did you start wearing those things?"

"Dad, they're okay." She argued.

"Take it off," he said.

"Why?" Serena questioned a second time.

He slapped her. "Take it off! Now!"

She removed her thong. She was exposed. She was wet and she knew it. Her pants were soaked. She felt the cold air against her.

Her "father" slowly moved his hands, eyes glazed over. He rubbed his middle finger against her clitoris. He grunted when he felt the sticky thick fluid on his finger. He felt himself harden and he rolled his eyes.

"You're wet," he said.

"What – " she said, tears in her eyes.

"You were having phone sex with that stupid boy."

"N-no," the girl mumbled.

"Shut the fuck up."

He couldn't control himself. He was on drugs. He took his daughter's body and threw it on the floor like a piece of trash. He crawled over her and removed all of her clothing. He ravaged her like a monster; he squeezed her breasts.

He stripped himself of clothes, letting out a bulge. He entered her forcefully, ignoring her screams. She pushed him; she struggled to get free. Hey body loved the feeling, but Serena knew it was wrong. She wanted out. She sobbed.

"Stop! Stop! Please!"

He just went on, harder. When he was about to "let go", he pulled out. He grunted. He got off of her and went off to his room.

* * *

thanks for reading 


End file.
